burnnoticefandomcom-20200214-history
Management
Management is a high-ranking member, or multiple high-ranking members, of the Organization, a professional black ops syndicate that works independently of any known government and utilizes burned spies, assassins, mercenaries, and independent contractors within their own group. The only seen representative of Management is portrayed by John Mahoney Background Carla and Victor Because of Michael Westen's reputation as a talented and creative operative, Management engineered his "burn notice" in order to put him in a vulnerable enough position to recruit him. After he was disavowed by the United States, they watched Michael for months before sending in Carla Baxter, a wrangler of assassins, to recruit and use him. But they did not realize how stubborn and determined Michael was until he began sabotaging their operations. At the same time, a vengeful Victor Stecker-Epps began a string of elaborate assassinations of Management's employees and made it clear Carla had lost control of Miami. Offering a chance Though originally implied to be a large cartel with several members, the only representative Michael ever met is a humorless old man who possibly leads the group, and is called "Management" himself, who arrived in a chopper following the shoot-out at the docks in the second season finale. He flew Michael atop the ocean and explained to him that they had been protecting him from his enemies and the police and offered him the chance to take over Carla's role in the group after the deaths of Carla and Victor. When Michael remained indifferent to his offer Management opened the hatched to the helicopter and said "There's the door," showing they were at least 30 feet above the water. He warned Michael that he "has no idea what hell will rain down if they stop watching out for him." After saying he'll take his chances, Michael leapt from the chopper and landed in the middle of the ocean. As Michael began swimming back toward Miami, Management's chopper left the city. Simon's Escape After Michael returned to land and was arrested, Management had a letter delivered to him, with his sunglasses, his car, and a promise to someday return. In the third season finale, it was revealed that Management employed the terrorist Simon Escher and used his crimes to fabricate Michael's burn notice. Michael broke his promise to never again associate with Management by calling "Management" (the old man) on a secure phone to warn him of Simon's escape and murderous plans. Both agreed they needed to work together to stop him. Management arrived at a helipad above Miami where Michael awaited him. However, Simon wired the helipad to blow, and it exploded, killing most of Management's bodyguards. Simon quickly captured Management, taking him at gunpoint in a van and fled the area. Michael stole a truck and pursued them throughout the city, ultimately driving the truck into the side of the van, which took the vehicle out of commission. As Michael contemplated killing Simon, he was warned by Management that murdering an unarmed man would "put a big dent in his future," and he has a big future. He left the scene before FBI agents arrived to arrest both Michael and Simon. Simon laughed and taunted Michael, saying that "Management owns Michael now," and that "It's just a matter of time 'til Michael's just like Simon." Current Status At the opening of the fifth season and the unveiling of the Organization, it was not mentioned whether or not Management was among those captured or killed, but that the entire network Management created had been terminated. It was later revealed by Anson Fullerton that he and Management had created the organization together. Category:Organizations